Wet
by StelletoBoots
Summary: Request from Mrs. Nutkiss. KO and Dendy share a bath


**Mrs. Nutkiss: KO and Dendy take a bath with no soap bubbles, Dendy assists on KO swinging his penis for him, cause him to release his semen underwater, as a result, large white clumps were dotting the bathwater.**

KO was happy to assist Dendy with anything that wouldn't cause him pain. His friend was much more mindful about pain ever since their experiments in grade school, but this one she assured would be only a tad disgusting, but pleasurable.

KO was fine with that, though not sure why she described it as such. He went into her lab with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Dendy?" He called.

Dendy walked out of a new room. "Greetings KO!" She waved.

"So, what's the experiment?"

Dendy opened the door to a very nice bathroom, with a bath that was being drawn. "KO, have you taken Health class yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, currently I am taking it and there are ideas that have been running in my mind that the teacher either refuses to answer or doesn't know."

"And you are testing...?"

"To see if semen can float."

"Why?"

"Because I heard jokes and wanted to know if they were scientifically sound."

KO really couldn't blame her. Well he could, but she was so interested in finding the truth that he frequently went along with her science baby-like schemes. Even if that led to the week where everyone in the neutral zone lost their pants after Red Action made a foot size joke in front of her.

He had to admit as he dipped his arm into the bath that it was comfortable. He gulped and took off his shirt.

He was still embarrassed by showing off his body in front of anyone, because sometimes girls would cat call him or mess with his shirt, making his stomach flip flop in a sour way. He looked to Dendy who was typing away on her screens. He was glad she didn't objectify him.

He let out a breath and dropped his trousers. He then stepped into the bath and let out a sigh as it relaxed him. "Dendy, how did you get to this temperature? It's better than most baths I've ever made."

"I asked actual males and looked to articles, I then coded the bath walls to stay at a consistent temperature and not cool down like most."

KO smiled at his smart friend, then took off his headband, letting his hair drape out of the bath tub.

"You can start whenever you feel comfortable." Dendy told him.

"Start...producing semen?"

"Precisely!"

"Uhm... I've... never tried to... can you show me?"

Dendy balked for a moment. The only way she knew a guy could orgasm is being stimulated by their hands or by a woman's body. But Dendy wasn't attractive. Too lanky and tall for most kappas, and too small and strangely proportioned by human standards.

She gulped. This was for science but emotional weakness on her end couldn't be helped. "KO, you promise whenever you need to stop this or you feel uncomfortable that you let me know?"

KO thought for a moment, then nodded.

Dendy gulped and reached for her zipper. She began to take it off and only reached her collar bone when KO protested.

"Wh-what are you doing...?"

"I...I heard males usually ejaculate when a female's body is...nice looki-" she cut herself off and shook her head. "Never mind. Never mind." She looked away hastily and zipped back up.

"Uh..." KO gulped. He really wanted to help his friend. "Dendy, if you think this will help, then that's alright. Just...warn me next time, okay?"

"...okay... I-I'm going to try again."

"Thank you." KO smiled at his long time friend.

She began to unzip again. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, then did it in one clean motion. She stepped out and showed she was naked underneath. She never understood why humans had underwear, her jumpsuits had no need to have those articles underneath.

She didn't open her eyes for a while and when she did, KO was looking away with a blush.

She walked up and looked into the semi-clear water and it was clear that KO was somewhat aroused. It made her...strangely happy. "Do you...still need help?"

"I think so..." KO whispered and gulped.

"Okay... I'm going to... touch your... penis..."

KO blanched a bit, then nodded.

Dendy's arm went into the water and unfortunately she was a bit too short to reach. "Can I get in with you?"

"Uhm..." KO thought for a moment then nodded.

Dendy took in a breath and stood up and stepped into the bath. "Can I...sit on you?" Frequently, she and KO would do this, but not naked.

KO nodded and gulped.

Dendy set herself on KO, making sure not to sit on his penis. Her arms were next to his, with her hands on his wrists.

They got settled and looked at each other with blushes. "I'm...going to grab now." Dendy said shyly and took one of her hands off of KO's wrist.

She grabbed the throbbing member and began to move her hand up and down, pumping it.

KO gasped as his head leaned back and he moaned.

"Are you okay!?"

"Keep doing it." KO managed.

Dendy gulped and continued, hearing the moan again.

"So...good~" KO involuntarily began to thrust his hips. He grabbed onto the bathtub walls and cried out as he quickly came for the first time. The semen shot up and floated on the surface, then sunk and began to break down.

"Fascinating..." Dendy whispered.

"Can you...keep doing that?" KO asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's...like...pleasure..." he panted.

Dendy did so, watching his semen shoot out of his cock, float, then sink. This went on until KO felt a little pain and they both stepped out.

"Maybe we can...do it again sometime?" KO asked.

"I suppose...if you want to..." Dendy blushed as she dried off.

And so they did. Everytime KO felt like he needed it, he'd go to Dendy's lab and they would repeat the process of the bath and jerking him off.

And the only thing that came of it was that KO didn't want any other girls, and he just wanted to help Dendy with her experiments.


End file.
